Fags Are Fags
by Thatchy
Summary: Quickie Bubbles/Squeak. Slight lemon.


A/N: Feh. Got bored. Not really that good, but, whatever, I had fun. Moar BubblesSqueak._

--------------

Title: Fags Are Fags

Fandom: i Luv Halloween

Genre: Romance, slight lemon

Pairing: Bubbles x Squeak

Rating: M

----------

The sky was wearing orange and red, tinted with yellow, indicating the sun going down.

The blunt clacking of their shoes against the concrete made itself vaugly apparent as they walked, almost aimlessly, down the sidewalk, side by side.

Two boys, in their teen years; one tall and thin, fiery orange hair hanging in his eyes, hands stuffed into the front pockets of his bright, red hoodie. He was accompanied by a shorter, thick-skinned, black-haired boy, with two, seemingly gravity-defing curls sprouting from the top of his head.

Bubbles and Squeak.

A small notoriety sat on their shoulders; somewhat known in the neiborhood for being bullies and candy theives on Halloween.

The taller boy - Bubbles - wore a scowl on his face, while Squeak's expression held the a look that bore nothing more than content confusion.

The silence between them had become awkward for Bubbles. Earlier they'd, by chance, witnessed two other beings sucking face. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if said beings hadn't both been male.

It had begin to chew at the back of Bubble's mind; he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was a faggot was definatly not something to be prud of, in his opinion. What exactly drove someone to want to fuck another person with the same genitalia as them?

The subject was embarassing.

Squeak probably didn't have a single thought that wasn't care-free buzzing around in his skull. That annoyed Bubbles even more. It was irratating as hell.

The two walked until they'd made their way to a trailer park, walked around the numerous mobile homes and settled down in an isolated area. Bubbles slumped over lazily and sighed.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Bubbles?" His friend inquired, looking over at him curiously with a small smile.

Crap.

"Nothin' important," Bubbles replied with a simple, generic answer. "Why, what'chew thinkin' about?" He changed the subject to avoid talking about what they'd seen earlier. Normally, he never bothered to ask Squeak what was on his mind.

"Nothin' much.... today was kinda weird, though, what with all the gay people and whatnot...."

...Shit.

Bubbles awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah....why the hell are you thinkin' so much on that?" Stage one of an attempt at jeering the conversation to where it implied Squeak was a fag. Genius.

Squeak smiled happily at him, unfazed. "I dunno. I guess I was wonderin' why they'd do that with one another. I mean, It's kinda weird, don'cha think? Why not do that sort'a thing with a girl, like everyone else seems to be doin'?"

"Who gives a shit?" Bubbles spat rudly. "Gay is gay. Fags are fags. That's that."

Squeak looked at him inquizitivly, eyes wide and blinking, head tilted in that cute little curious way.

"What? You aint never wondered why those things are what they are b'for?"

"What good would even come from that?"

"Well, m'guessin' it's more uh, y'know, what's the word....con....cun...venent..?"

"Conveinient?" Bubbles corrected him. When Bubbles had asked the previous question, it was meant to be questioning what good would come from thinking about those things, not doing them. And, aside from that, the question had been retohical in the first place. But, Bubbles let him continue with his answer as he was mildly intrigued by what Squeak's opinion on the matter was.

"Yeah! That's it! Conveinient...y'know. 'Cause then you'd be able to get each other better, an' you'd get along more, seein' as how yer both dudes. And, y'know, maybe the sex would be better, too, since you already know about all the anatomy and stuff."

Bubbles thought it over for a moment.

He'd made a point.

Squeak was pretty cute, if you looked at him hard enough, and he was the perfect fit for Bubbles; the shorter teen worshiped the ground that he spat on, stroking his over-inflated ego whenever was needed, and would, surely, give him the pleasure of dominating another human being.

And no one would have to know. It could be their little secret. It wouldn't really be all that bad if he wasn't an openly gay faggot. It'd be an easy secret to keep.

It was far too fucking tempting.

Bubbles leaned foward, touching his nose to Squeak's.

"Now that I think on it, it aint really all that bad sounding..."

Squeak felt a small wave of confusion settle over him, rather stupidly choosing to veiw the unusual attention Bubbles was giving him by suddenly being dangerously close to his face as nothing major. Hell, it was damn-near close to eskimo-kissing, even if he wasn't rubbing their noses together, they were still touching; normally something that was a big no-no in Bubbles' book. But, as mentioned previously, Bubbles did lots of strange things that Squeak figured it was best not to even question. This was probably just one of those little things.

Therefore, all he did was give him a blank stare, much to Bubbles' dismay.

"What aint all that bad-soundin'?"

"Y'know. What we was just talkin' about. Likin' another boy and whatnot. Matter'a fact I got my eye on a fella' right now." Bubbles grinned and leaned foward more still, pressing his forhead against the other boy's, trying to get his point across to his idiot friend.

Squeak frowned a little.

"...You sayin' you're gay or somthin', Bub?"

Bubbles let out a heavy sigh.

"You never were the sharpest knife in the drawer, was you..."

"Pffft, don't be silly, Bubbles," Squeak gave an amused smile. "I aint no knife..."

Bubbles rewarded Squeak's comment with a blank stare.

Obviously, trying to allow Squeak to connect the dots on his own wasn't working in the least. He brushed his lips against Squeak's, testing to see if that may work instead. It proved effective in starting Squeak, causing him to jump suddenly.

Squeak was flustered now. His mind had slowly but surly realized what was going on. Before he could make any form of protest, the other teen's lips were against his, and his was being pushed onto his back.

After only a few moments, Bubbles withdrew his lips; promptly holding Squeak down by his wrists.

Bubbles hovered above the other boy, whom was now wide-eyed and blushing madly. He tightened the grip he had on the smaller boy's wrists, griding his hips against the black-haired male's, succesfully drawing out a low wimper from his friend.

"Hn....Uhm...What...what are you doing...Bubbles?" Squeak tried but miserably failed to hide the nervousness in his trembling voice as he asked the unessasry question; he may not have been very bright, but he was well-aware of what Bubbles was up to.

"What'cha think, dumbass? I'm gonna fuck yah, what else..."

Squeak couldn't manage to choke anything audible out before Bubbles mashed his lips against his once more.

"Mff..."

Bubbles poked his tongue against Squeak's closed lips, asking for entry. Squeak, however, failed to reply. Bubbles quickly grew aggravated with his lack of receprocation during this action; he bit down none-too-gently on the other boy's bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth and allow Bubbles' tongue to slid in and swerve around onto the warm wetness of his own.

Squeak groaned into the other male's mouth as the orange-haired boy coaxed the shorter teen's struggling tongue into his own mouth and began sucking on it.

Their lips separated once more.

"Stop wigglin', idiot."

A simple command, yes, but Squeak was finding it hard to obey as the taller of the two kissed and bit at his neck, pinning him firmly against the ground.

"..Ah. ...S...sorry, Bubbles..." He forced the words out, trying hard to keep still as the other boy's lingustic mustle made its way to his ear, flicking against his cheek and teasing him.

_"Spike,_ dammit." Bubbles' voice was firm, revealing his aggravation at his friend's constant forgetfulness over what he'd rather be called.

"Sorry, Spike." His words were, once again, forced from his lips as he sqeezed his eyes shut at the sound of a zipper being tugged down.

"Better."

He felt teeth lightly biting at the lobe of his ear. He trembled slightly as Bubbles growled and pushed his hips more firmly against the smaller boy's; a rock hard peice of his anatomy making itself apparent through his jeans.

"Ngh..." Bubbles took squeak's hand and led it down between them, sliding it into his own boxor shorts.

The fiery-haired boy sighed and shivered on top of the smaller being as he felt the other's digets brushing past his throbbing hard-on.

"Ungh..."

Squeak's face flushed at the feel of the other boy's cock against his fingers.

"Bub...Spike...." Squeak was now begining to sweat, both nervous and excited.

He gasped as he felt a twitch between his own legs, taking the other male's erection into his palm and rubbing slowly.

Bubbles closed his eyes in response, inhaling slowly and slightly rocking his hips into Squeak's hand.

"Hngh...." Bubbles groaned faintly. "Faster."

This request wasn't optional, it was mandatory.

Squeak pumped his hand at a faster pace, opening one eye to look at his idle, only to find the scowl that usually adorned his face replaced with red, flushed cheeks ,a slightly agap mouth, and closed eyes. Never in his life had he ever seen Bubbles make a face like that. Ever.

"Uhhhn..." He continued to groan, now bucking his hips into Squeak's palm the tiniest bit more quickly.

Suddenly, he stopped and opened an eye, looking his compainion in the eye.

He quickly undid Squeak's shorts, sliding them down the boy's ankles and removing them from his little body completely.

"Five inches," Bubbles commented with a sneer, a toothy smirk spreading wide across his face. "I got you beat by one and a half inches.."

Squeak blushed and pouted, embarassed that Bubbles was staring at his exposed body.

"I wanna ..." He sat up, pulling Squeak onto his lap. ".. screw."

Squeak buried his face into the crook of Bubbles' neck, clutching his shoulders, the red fabric of his jacket being firmly squeezed in bewteen his fingers as he felt the other male's cock pressing against him.

"Bubbles..."

Bubbles continued to push himself into the small teen until he was completly buried, grunting as his hips met flesh. Squeak bit at his bottom lip, fighting back the urge to allow the tears that stung in his eyes to flow onto his cheeks.

".... Hurts ...." The single word that he spit out came out shakey and low.

"Hnn... sorry..." Bubbles licked apoplogetically at the side of Squeak's neck.

Bubbles gave a shapr jerk without warning, thrusting upward into his friend, making the teen inhale loudly.

"Ahn...sorry." He apologized once more.

It didn't last very long. Neither really knew what they were doing, exactly. It was somewhat awkward do to that fact. They enjoyed themselves, none-the-less.

"Gonna ...cum .." Bubbles' breathing was ragged as he harshly panted out his words.

Not long after that sentance was uttered, the shorter teen's semen shot onto Bubble's stomach, the plain, white color of it making itself visible on the bright red jacket.

Following that, Bubbles emmited a loud, throaty moan, climaxing and releasing his warm fluids inside the smaller teen's cavity.

He continued panting, giving one last thrust inside the other boy before falling onto his back, exhasted. Squeak crawled off and weakly grabbed for his pants, pulling them on with shaking hands before moving over beside Bubbles, laying on the ground next to him.

After another minute, Bubbles reached down to pull his jeans back up, zipping them before relaxing once more. He then glanced over at his compainion, who was scooting awkwardly and tiredly closer to him. He reached over and pulled him against his side, sighing.

It hadn't been that bad. "I could get used to that.." Bubbles commented, sneering. Squeak blushed and whimpered, snuggling against his lover's side.

A giggle suddenly errupted from the nearby bushes. It was high-pitched and girly.

"What the hell.." Bubbles sat up, looking in the direction the noise had come from.

Three younger kids, two girls and a boy, jumped from the cover of the bush, all chanting in sing-song voice.

"Bubbles and Squeak, sitting in a tree, _F-U-C-K-I-N-G_!"

Over and over.

"You little spit-fucks!" Bubbles hurried to his feet, Squeak follwing his lead soon after, and chased after the smaller kids as they ran out onto the road, still chanting and giggling and laughing.

Gay was gay. Fags were fags. Squeak was Squeak. Bubbles was Bubbles.


End file.
